the_other_ever_after_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelique Peau d'Ane
Angelique Peau d'Âne, very rarely known as "Angie", is the daughter of Donkeyskin and her prince from the tale Donkeyskin. Despite having been a long-standing Royal, she has always sympathized with the Rebels, and recently became a Rebel herself due to complications involving another member of her story. Physical Appearance Angelique is slightly chubby and stands at the height of 5'3". Her skin, while naturally tan, is a bit darker on her arms and face in comparison to the rest of her body due to sun exposure. She has wide, dark brown eyes. Her chestnut hair is rather wavy and falls to her mid-waist, though it's usually concealed by the hood of her donkey-skin and tied into a low ponytail. Outfit The most prominent piece of Angelique's ensemble is a donkey-skin hooded cloak that obscures part of her face at times and falls to her ankles in the back. While it can be described as 'greasy', the skin is always rather clean and usually smells faintly of shampoo. Under the cloak is a simple, dark brown dress with subtle orange cupcake patterns etched into the below-knee-length, pleated skirt. She also wears gray legging socks, and on her feet are a pair of brown flats with silver buckles resembling small cupcakes. Her fingers are always the host of a wide variety of custom-made rings. Personality Angelique is of the timid but happy-go-lucky sort. She is rather shy around others and is a good listener, but she honestly won't shut up once you get her talking. One of her main goals at all times is to make sure the people around her are having a good time. She quite enjoys cooking and baking, and while she's very bad at it, this fact doesn't often leave her discouraged. She accepts critism for what it is, though she doesn't always seem to register when she is being critisized, particularly when it comes to her cooking. Angelique is very sensitive to unfair treatment, though she tends to turn to sadness rather than anger. Angelique is rather easily frightened and holds great fear for all of the school's Royal villains- and some of the particularly scary Rebel villains, though Angelique wouldn't like to admit it. History Angelique has, in effect, already lived out a good portion of her story. Her mother died from illness when Angelique was twelve. A year ago, Angelique's father became obsessed with her, just like in the story. Angelique was given three dresses and her mother's donkey-skin by her father until Angelique finally ran away, soon finding herself at Ever After High. Angelique was excited for her destiny, as she felt like she deserved a happy ending after what she'd had to endure. On Legacy Day, Angelique happily signed the Storybook of Legends. However, after discovering that her next prince had been replaced by said prince's sister, Emerald, who had teased Angelique when they were young, Angelique changed to the side of the Rebels with the helpful encouragement of Ashlynn Ella. Clubs Angelique Peau d'Âne is a part of the following club(s) and/or teams(s). Story-Cooking Angelique is a member of the Story-Cooking club. She has nearly burned down the club room an uncountable number of times with her ilcooking skills. This certainly wasn't intentional, as she would never try to anger the club's Head, who she finds rather scary. Charmleaders Despite not being particularly athletic, Angelique managed to become a member of the Charmleading squad due to her chant/cheer memorization skills, the loud potential of her voice, and her cheery, go-getter attitude. Relationships Donkeyskin/Marie Peau d'Âne: Donkeyskin is Angelique's mother. The two were rather close when Angelique was younger, and Donkeyskin was a great mother and mentor. However, when Angelique was twelve, Donkeyskin died of uncurable illness. Jean-Michel Peau d'Âne: Jean-Michel is Angelique's father. The two were somewhat close when Angelique was younger, though their relationship fell apart after Donkeyskin's death. The resulting obsession led to Angelique's escape to EAH. Melyssra Flora: Mel is Angelique's closest BFFA as well as her business partner. Mel is mainly in charge of getting ingredients, though she also helps decorate the cafe with flowers of mysterious origin. Melyssra Flora: Mel is Angelique's closest BFFA as well as her business partner. Mel's main job at the cafe is to purchase and keep track of ingredients, though she also helps decorate the place with flowers of mysterious origin. She has a tendency to purchase too much sugar when stressed, but Angelique seems to believe the amount of sugar is always normal, so she overuses it in her recipes. Antonia Hakan: Antonia is one of Angelique's BFFAs. Myrtellie: Ellie is one of Angelique's BFFAs. Ashlynn Ella: Ashlynn is a good friend of Angelique's. It was Ashlynn who encouraged Angelique to rebel. Benoït Château: Benoït was Angelique's destined love interest. After his recent death, his sister, Emerald, was slated to take over the role. Emerald Château: Emerald is Angelique's current destined love interest. Though Emerald has never done anything overly cruel to Angelique, she used to tease Angelique a lot when they were younger, which has resulted in bad blood between the two. The two have no romantic feelings toward each other whatsoever. Trivia *Angelique has three dresses given to her by her father. They resemble the Sun, sky, and moon respectively. *The idea of Angelique occured when the creator decided to make a Royal who was unfit to fulfill their destiny, or at least discouraged by their lack of certain traits. For Angelique, her main concern was her lack of cooking skills, though her chestnut hair as opposed to her mother's trademark blonde locks is another dicouraging factor. *Angelique's class schedule contains the following courses, in alphabetical(not chronological) order: Arts and Crafts; Cooking Class-ic; Geografairy; Hexonomics; Kingdom Management; Princessology; Tale-gebra Category:Characters Category:Rebel Category:Princess Category:Donkeyskin Category:Sophomore